


Speakeasy Nights

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Musicians, Piano, Piano player Alec Lightwood, Prompt Fill, Snazzy lounge singer Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: A window into the night of a piano player, Alec Lightwood, at the downtown speakeasy...
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 27
Kudos: 84
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Speakeasy Nights

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt Fill Piano

It was just another night at the Speakeasy downtown. 

Alec gazed at it from across the street. 

For the last year, he had been playing the baby grand next to the bar downstairs, entertaining clientele frequenting the place every night.

Every night, he would go downstairs, greet the owners, then practice his scale exercises on the piano, getting his fingers limber so that he could perform. A lounge singer of the week, hired by the owners, would sing for the audience there. As the last notes died away, the singer would then take a bow, to the swell of applause.

Then Alec would walk the singers to the cab stop, so they could return to their hotel. 

This was life as he knew it.

Right now, he knew he was stalling. 

The current singer, Camille Belcourt – outwardly charming – flattered him over shots after her set that first night. Then, as he stood outside her dressing room, she had asked him for help to locate something in the room. Upon stepping in, he found himself fighting off an insistent octopus, clad in little to nothing, with long blood red fingernails….

He shuddered. Nothing personal, but after that, he kept his distance. He would still shudder when he saw her, feeling her eyes rove all over him. 

He was just not into women. 

In fact, his parents had kicked him out after he admitted he was gay. To support himself, he had to take odd jobs such as this. He was lucky this one had lasted this long…

Alas, it was time to go in. He walked downstairs.

Camille wasn’t there. 

Instead there was a beautiful man with darkest hair and intense brown eyes, attired in a dark blue glitter suit, talking to the owners. 

He turned as soon as Alec come in. 

“Why, hello here,” he said, in a low musical voice.

Alec’s mouth went dry.

“Magnus Bane, singer for the rest of the week,” he replied. 

The owners were beaming. 

“We were lucky to get him. Camille ran off on her contract. Good riddance, she was a bitch—”

Alec laughed heartily. Magnus gave him an inquisitive look.

“Never mind, let’s get ready,” Alec gasped.

………………..

The night was a success, one of Alec’s best nights. Magnus knew how to articulate his body and voice to emote the songs out to a spellbound audience. As the last note died down, they found themselves staring at one another. 

On Magnus’s last night, Alec found himself lingering by the piano, just playing idly.

Someone sat down next to him, clearing his throat. Alec turned.

_Magnus._

“Out of all the speakeasies out there, you chose to step into mine,” Alec quipped, as his fingers floated over the keys with practiced ease and grace. The music he was making was oh so lovely…

Magnus’s eyes lit up. “I bet you use that on all the singers,” he murmured.

Alec gazed at him. “No, only for you,” he said softly.

_The moment was electric – and theirs alone._


End file.
